


Trying to Do the Impossible

by Ollieollieupandfree



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cannibalism, Child Murder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, FBI Agent Logan, M/M, Mentions of Child Molestation, Patton as DID, Seriel Killer Patton, except im not actually sorry, i am so very sorry about this, proof reading who? i dont know her, they're married and in love, this is super short and im sorry, trans patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: It's hard being a parent for Patton and Logan.





	Trying to Do the Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> UHM. I'm sorry? Please nobody ever show Thomas this? It's terrible? I hate it? Please read it.
> 
> As always, HMU on tumblr @i-have-a-high-ph-but-ur-a-bitch

 

Being a parent is hard. That’s something that twenty-seven year old Logan has discovered in the past seven years since he adopted his son. Thomas is seven. He was three hours old when Patton and Logan adopted him. His mother died in childbirth, and his father didn’t want him. There was nobody else to take him, so when Patton and Logan’s own son died in childbirth - it wasn’t Patton’s fault, the doctors assured them. There was no way to prevent it, the fetus just wasn’t strong enough. Patton doesn’t know that they adopted Thomas, of course. Logan didn’t know how his husband would react to finding out their baby died. So he talked to the hospital. Nobody was coming for the baby, and Logan was a well respected FBI agent. They handed Thomas to Patton and told him he’d given birth to a healthy baby boy. Patton was overjoyed, and Logan would never forget the way his eyes shone clearer than they ever had. 

 

Thomas was healthy and happy all through his life. He was as cheerful as Patton but as intelligent as Logan, and resembled the two just enough that Patton never doubted that he was their son by birth. He loved singing and acting, and he was almost always humming a song. He was popular in school, and though his grades weren’t exceptional Logan was always proud of the As and Bs on the report cards Thomas took home. 

 

But lately, something was wrong. Thomas was spending a lot of time in his room, and refused to come out even for dinner. Logan sighed and called the school, telling them that Patton would be homeschooling him from now on. Patton had originally been a teacher, but had given it up when Thomas was born. Patton went into Thomas’ room every morning after kissing Logan on the cheek and stay there for the rest of the day until it was time to start dinner. Thomas didn’t come out for dinner.

 

“He’s just tired,” Patton said one day. Logan looked up, but could tell by the way one side of his body hunched over that his husband wasn’t talking to him.

 

“Oh, of course he is,” Deceit said. Although his posture was worse than Patton’s, his voice was smoother and calmer. Deceit only spoke in lies, it was a rare occurrence Logan had ever heard a truth slip from Deceit’s lips.

 

“He’ll get better,” Deceit said. Deceit said something else, but Logan had already left the room. He made his way to Thomas’ room and entered without knocking.

 

Thomas was lying on his bed, eyes closed. He was probably asleep. The room stunk and Logan wondered when the last time his son had bathed was. Usually Patton handled that, but if Thomas was truly as tired as his husband said, then Patton wouldn’t want to bother the boy. Logan took Thomas’ hand. The room was freezing and Thomas was even colder.

 

“We’re getting worried, Thomas,” Logan said, “I know this must be hard for you, but you have to understand that it’s hard for us, too.”

 

“We went out to dinner yesterday,” Logan said, “I wish you could’ve come, but everyone would have stared at you. They don’t think we take proper care of you.” Logan sighed, “But they’re wrong. We’re great parents.” Logan pressed a kiss to Thomas’ forehead, and set Thomas’ hand back on the bed, ignoring the bit of skin that came away from it at his touch.

 

“I’m hungry,” Patton said, setting down his fork. Logan looked at the salad on his husband’s plate and nodded.

 

“I’ll take care of Thomas,” Logan said, “You go get what you need.” Patton grinned and Logan could see that something was off. He’d need to re-fill Patton’s pills tomorrow. Patton pressed a kiss to Logan’s cheek and toed on his shoes, happily skipping out of the house.

 

The next morning, the news talked about the death of a local man. He was a criminal, a suspect in several cases of child molestation and murder. The news said that it looked like he’d been eaten by a wild animal. Patton and Logan continued working on getting out the stains from Patton’s shirt. At least it wasn’t his favorite.

 

“Thomas will be happy,” Logan noted, nodding vaguely at the news story.

 

“Yes, I think so,” Patton said, “We’ll have to add more ice later. It’s getting a bit warm in his room.”


End file.
